Ooo High
by tobi419
Summary: This is an adventure time high school thing. Lemons, probably gonna be lemons. Ocs, tell me your real first name and what you look like and you can be in it.
1. Chapter 1

**First third person story**

"Dude, you're gonna be late for your first day of high school." The orange haired senior called.

"Man, I don't wanna go to school." The blond freshman responded.

"Shut the fuck up Finn."

"Jake, you're my friend, brother, and guardian but that doesn't mean you have to boss me around."

"I know it's just fun." He said with a smirk.

"Let's go, smart-ass." Finn said grabbing his green backpack.

"Shut up asshole, I need to meet Rainy."

"Good for you Romeo."

"Dude, you're just jealous because you can't decide between all the girls you like."

"Shut up." He said blushing.

"Whatever, we're here."

Finn was scared about going to high school. He only had three friends his age, and three senior friends.

"Hey little bro, there's Fionna, go work you're romance magic."

"How many times do I have to tell you to shut the fuck up?" Finn asked

"Eleven, daily." Jake said pushing Finn's white hat over his eyes.

"Stop bullying your brother, Jake." Rainy said walking up.

"Kay, babe." He said starting to make out with her but then he stopped and said, "Go hang out with Fionna."

"Later asshole." Finn said flipping him off over his shoulder.

"Later queer." Jake said

* * *

"Hey Fionna." Finn said walking up.

"Oh, hey dude, did you see the commercial for Imbred Murderers from Hell 2?" She asked excitedly.

"No, I didn't even know it came out yet."

"Yeah, and I got two advance tickets for the midnight premiere."

"Lucky, who are you going with?"

"Well, I don't know yet, I was kind of hoping you would want to go with me."

"Sure, it's a date." he said cheerily. What he didn't notice was Fionna silently celebrating.

**That's right i'm doing an adventure time high school thing.**


	2. Chapter 2

I** hear I am talented at what I do.**

"Okay class, I am Mr. Petrikov, but you can call me Simon."

Finn rushed in ten minutes late looking embarrassed. "I'm sorry, I walked in the wrong room and it was all the way across the school."

"No worries, it's only your first day, I'll let you off with a warning this time, don't be late again or you will get a fifteen minute detention. Understood?"

"Yes, sir." Finn said scanning the room for a seat. He eventually saw a seat next to Ember, her real name is Amber but since she's a pyro everyone calls her Ember.

"Hey Finn, wanna see me make a fire ball." She whispered to him.

"How are you gonna do that?"

"Like this." She make a small cup in her hand, then she pulled a lighter from her pocket and pushed down the button to let some of the butane get in the cup, then she twisted the dial thing lighting the butane, and she quickly opened her hand making a fireball poof up.

"Woah, that was cool."

"No it wasn't, it's fire how can it be cool."

"Shut up smartass." he said with a smirk.

"What are you doing this weekend?" She asked.

"I'm gonna see a movie with Fionna."

"Oh." She said biting her lip and slightly blushing.

"Why?" Finn said completely oblivious.

"No reason."

"Hey, you two, so what are we studying?" Simon asked

"Uh." They said simultaneously.

"Exactly." Simon said with a smirk. "Pay attention you two."

* * *

Finn went to lunch and started looking for his friends. He couldn't tell who to sit with. He saw Fionna and the rest of the super energetic kids in school. He saw Ember and the "weird" kids. There was Marceline and her punk band. There was Bonny and all the straight A kids. Then there was Jake and his group of senior friends.

"High school sucks." Finn mumbled to himself. He kept searching but he eventually just sat down at a table by himself. As he was sitting there a guy with shoulder length blond hair and glasses sat next to him.

"Hi there, I'm Drake." He said.

"Um, hey."

"Don't be so confused, this is the hippie table, all the hippies at school sit here."

"Where are they all?"

"I don't know. They might be complaining to the lunch ladies how their food isn't organic, they might be smoking pot in the bathroom, or they just don't care enough to be here right now."

"Do you guys ever actually eat lunch?"

"Yeah, I hear usually there are at least half of us here but sometimes no one is. You know I never got your name."

"I'm Finn."

"Well hey Finn."

"How do you know all this stuff when you're obviously a freshman and it's the first day of school?"

"My friend told me all this shit."

"Do you have any non-hippie friends?"

"Yeah, but I just like to sit with the hippies at lunch."

"So, is it cool if I sit at this table?"

"No worries, man, we don't care about people sitting here, they just usually don't."

"Well it was nice to meet you."

"You too man, peace." He said getting up walking away flashing the peace sign.

**That's right I'm a side character in my own story.**


End file.
